


from a guy that i'd never be into

by fzywood



Series: College Gays [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brotps, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Calls, M/M, Memes, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, internet (boy)friends, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: "Why was he even so nervous to get a reply from Marcel?"





	from a guy that i'd never be into

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be my first series ever and im excited bc i have a couple of ideas for this whole thing!! so i hope all of you enjoy!!

**rat:**

**a blog for a gay boy who loves memes more than he could ever love himself**

**FAQ**

**Send me memes or questions here!!**

**Have a request for drawing? Click here :^)**

 

Anonymous asked:

_Would you ever do a face reveal?? Or even consider one??_

 

Rat answered:

_I'm too hot to do a face reveal, I might blind you with my sexiness bby xoxo ;)_

 

Anonymous asked:

_Have you ever talked to cello aka marcel, the true meme god?_

 

Rat answered:

 _Lmao hes far from being the meme god, as long as im alive, no one can take the title of memelord so try again @ anon and marcel, or even both since ur probably marcel_ _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_ _and ive only talked to him once, but he seems cool_

 

Anonymous asked:

_You and marcel are so cute!! Pls talk more and make my fangirl dreams become true ^.^_

 

Lui smiled at one of the last questions, shaking his head lightly as he thought about actually messaging Marcel for the umpteenth time that day . He had recently heard about Marcel more and more often so he had searched up _marcello_ and found a blog about a fellow homosexual male who was obsessed with memes and video games but could be raged at most easily. Lui would be lying if he didn’t say that the thought of messaging Marcel had been occurring more and more throughout the day, more than he would like.

 

He was hesitant before closing tumblr, deciding that he had amused his followers enough that day. He would consider him not too big of a blog, but he had almost 10,000 followers and majority were active and always checking his posts and art, leaving nice comments and frequent likes on each piece. His most popular pieces though, were of his friends. One of his first pieces on tumblr when he was just a small blog was of Owl on tumblr; it had gotten popular within a few days just because the actual person had reblogged it and he had over 25,000 followers. That was how Lui met one of his closest friends, Evan. After that piece had gotten popular, the two had gotten closer and Evan decided to introduce Lui to his friends, Tyler, Brock, Craig, and Jonathan (aka the sin squad.) Jonathan and Evan were boyfriends and it made Lui happy, but also sad whenever they flirted in group chats or skype calls because it reminded Lui of how lonely he was (one time though, he accidentally said that out loud and him and Brock had made a promise that if by 30 they both weren’t with anyone that they would marry each other, causing the others to laugh but Lui accepted the promise and said that Brock wouldn’t make a bad husband, which the others had agreed to.) Brock was a well known writer known as Moo (literally, he had the username Moo. He was that fucking good) throughout tumblr and his love poems were quoted more often than not. When Lui drew him, with permission of course, a lot of people commented about how surprised they were that a guy had written those cute but sickening poems and stories but most comments had also mentioned how cute or attractive Brock was, which caused the poor guy to blush for almost a week. Craig, also known as Mini, posted his hilarious vines on Tumblr which had gotten him famous almost immediately. His comedy was always on point and even if he was the most famous with almost 50,000 followers, he still connected and talked to over half of his followers on a daily basis. Even with his energy and loud voice, he was one of the most down to earth people Lui knew. Tyler on the other hand, Craig’s boyfriend and Wildcat on tumblr, was the opposite. His roasts were quite well known and he had the loudest voice and the most inappropriate words out of the group. His roasts weren’t just well known, but so was his voice acting in different animations, games, shows, and more. Him and Craig had gotten a piece together, and with Lui’s permission, it was how they came out to tumblr. Of course, the fangirls who had been shipping them for however long had freaked out, cried, yelled that their ship had sailed, and said congrats to them for coming out. The last had been Jonathan, aka the famous Delirious. Jonathan is Evan’s long time boyfriend and best friend, and is famous for his never angry personality, and the stories he writes always brings in people but they have yet to get the attention they deserve.

 

His attention was now on the paper due in a few days for his Psychology class and sure, Lui was one for procrastination but for some reason, something had made him want to start this essay early, get it done early, then do nothing. Or maybe something interesting may pop up in his life and he can do it without worrying about some psychology paper. He let out a sigh, blasted some music, and began to type his essay.

 

Hours had passed of productivity and surprisingly, he only had half of his last paragraph left. Deciding that it was time for a break and that his roommate had yet to be home, he decided on making on dinner for the both of them. David was probably at work, with his girlfriend, or at one of his friend’s homes, probably Sean’s if he remembers the name correctly. Lui and David were close, very close (the two had known each other since the last month of 6th grade for fucks sake) and sure, they knew _a lot_ about each other, even the other’s deepest darkest secrets, but Lui was terrible with names and David knew that. So for now he could only whip up a pathetic excuse of spaghetti and warmed up tomato sauce as his best friend was out somewhere.

 

David was usually the much more household wife like in this relationship. Lui didn’t mean to stereotype the woman's role but in their relationship - well friendship to be specific - David did more of the stereotypical woman activities like cleaning up their messes, cooking, and just other stereotypical womanly duties while Lui tended to be the messy one. They both worked part time (though it felt like full time for how much time they actually did spend at their jobs) for the most part, but today Lui wasn’t called in so he had lots of time to catch up on his internet life and college life. David on the other hand was at his job at an ice cream parlor that was nearby the college. Surprisingly, they did get a lot of business so more often than not recently, David was out more and more. Lui on the other hand worked at a bar, only being called in on some weeknights and weekend, never really during the day.

 

As Lui cooked his pathetic excuse of a dinner, he opened up his phone and put on some music (from a musical he had started listening to recently, Hamilton) then began to scroll through tumblr, more specifically through Marcel’s tumblr. The guy had good memes Lui had to admit. They were clever and up to date, but they weren’t as good as Lui’s (ok, lie, some of them were better than his but of course, he would never admit that.)

 

He let his finger glide over the bar at the top and he hesitated before clicking on the bubble with an addition sign in it.

 

**Send a message**

**Ask me questions**

**Youtube channel!**

 

Lui took a deep breath as he clicked on the “ **send a message** ” button. A private chat popped up and he let it sit on the counter as one of his favorite songs from Hamilton played. He stirred the spaghetti with little effort as his eyes stared at the screen in front of him. Lui rarely was nervous yet chatting to some stranger over the internet (which was completely normal now) made him feel like he did when he first talked to Evan (which mainly consisted of him being nervous and contemplating how great death seemed whenever he said something that had to do with a meme or something weird in general.)

 

 _‘hey’_ Lui typed and sent with shaky fingers as he focused back on his food, body feeling nervous as he waited for a possible answer.

 

Why was he even so nervous to get a reply from Marcel?

 

///

 

“HE MESSAGED ME BACK!” Lui yelled in the middle of one of the sin squad group calls.

 

“What?!”

 

“Who-”

 

“Ooh, who’s this boy?”

 

“What did I miss??”

 

“Oh, the Marcel guy?”

 

He ignored his friends confused voices as he stared at the message, grinning like an idiot

 

_‘hey, lui right?’_

 

“LUI!” Jonathan yelled, catching the short boy’s attention once again.

 

“Wha- What’s going on?” Lui asked, still in a bit of a daze because of the message.

 

“Was the guy who messaged you Marcel?” Jonathan asked as Craig and Tyler let out a synchronized _ooooo_.

 

“Yea-”

 

“WHO’S MARCEL?” Craig yelled and Brock was quick to hush him, causing the others, including Lui, to start laughing.

 

“He’s Lui’s “sworn enemy” though it doesn’t seem like that anymore..” Evan trailed off and Lui knew that he was wearing a cocky smirk.

 

“I mean, I never said he was my enemy. It’s my followers combined with his who think that.” Lui said, the words tumbling out of his mouth faster than his mind could process. His phone was forgotten by now.

 

“Mmhmm, it’s a classic fanfic.” Brock had begun, his voice exaggerated to “add” emotion.

 

“Of course! A classic enemy to lover’s story.” Craig pointed out and Jonathan took up the talking next.

 

“One of the most common cliches but always the best. At least it’s not fake dating. Those are painful because too much pining.” Jonathan was about to continue but he was cut off.

 

“Of course the only fanfic writer here gets into this too deep.” Tyler stated and Jonathan yelled _“FUCK YOU”_ causing everyone to laugh, including himself.

 

“Anyways, what did he say Lui?” Evan asked and Lui felt himself blush as he turned his phone back on to read the short message.

 

“God suck his dick already.” Tyler said and everyone heard as Craig spat out whatever he was drinking at that moment.

 

Brock was quick to yell _“TYLER!”_ as everyone cracked up in laughter.

 

“Wait- what are you planning on saying back?” Jonathan asked curiously.

 

“Not sure yet..”

 

“That’s not a good message to send.” Jonathan stated and the call went silent.

 

“Evan, how the fuck do you date him?” Tyler asked as Evan lightly chuckled.

 

“Not sure, but he’s a great kisser.” Evan admitted and everyone but the mentioned couple groaned at the confession.

 

“I didn’t ask to know what he’s like in bed, I just wanted to know how the fuck are you able to deal with him but I think the bigger question is how the fuck do we deal with you two?” Tyler groaned as Jonathan laughed, the one that he well known for.

 

“Whatever, but back to embarrassing Lui now. What are you planning on sending, seriously?”

 

///

 

Lui and Marcel now talked on a daily basis (in secret of course. If any of their followers found out they talked it would either be fangirl heaven or World War 3) and Lui loved every moment they spent messaging each other. The two lived in the same time zone so that was a lifesaver, and were even hours apart from each other they had learned one day when they talked about what part of California they lived in and how terribly cool it was over there.

 

The two talked about memes for the most part (which ones sucked, which ones rocked, arguing over whether this one was good, arguing about who was a better meme lord, Lui always won, and more), they also talked about their friends (Marcel too had a group of tumblr friends who consisted of, some guys named Scotty, Ryan, Bryce, Brian, and Anthony) who were also a bunch of crazy idiots just like Lui’s own friend group.

 

///

 

Lui didn’t mean to start falling for some guy he had met over the internet but after skyping with Marcel for the fifth time within two weeks, he finally realized why he always blushed when him and Marcel fake flirted. He realized why his heart pace would pick up at the thought of meeting and hugging his new found friend. He realized why he felt jealous whenever he would talk about someone else in a high manner as if they were his own partner.

 

He liked Marcel. How had his mind known before him? How had his mind know to be nervous the first time Lui messaged this guy? How did he not know until now, in the middle of the night while he’s typing a 10 page paper for his English class, that he had a crush on Marcel? He took fucking psychology for fucks sake, how did he not know?

 

Did he just not want to accept it? Well, there was no stopping it now.

 

///

 

_‘can we call? i need to talk’_

 

When Lui received that message at 1:37am on a Tuesday night from his crush, he was quick to say yes. Not because he had the chance to talk to his crush (well, that was apart of the reason but not the whole thing) but because nobody says at 1:37am on a school night “i need to talk” and then talk about something that makes them happy. No. 1:37am school night chats are for things stressing you, or something that just happened that you need to cry about. Whatever it be, Lui was there for him.

 

_‘im getting on now’_

 

Lui sent back as he opened up Skype on his phone, clicking on Marcel’s profile that was listed in his favorites list. He plugged in headphones as his thumb hit the call button.

 

 _“Hey.”_ Marcel said and Lui had never heard his voice so.. sad.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lui asked in a hurried voice, concerned about the man that was constantly on his thoughts.

 

Marcel ranted and ranted about the person he liked. He talked about how fucking amazing they were. He talked about how much he had fallen for them but how far away they were from ever being in his reach for him to ever be with. Lui felt something pull at his heart as Marcel continued on about them, his voice breaking as he went on about this person. Marcel went on about how he would daydream about them, whether it be the both of them watching a movie, holding hands and cuddling, to cheesy movie romance dates under the moonlight. Marcel never seemed like the kind of person to think of those things but that’s what love can do to anyone.

 

“Wh-Who is it?” Lui asked and Marcel let out a small cry as he said the name in a small voice.

 

“Sc-Scotty.”

 

Lui felt his heart hurt as realization hit him.

 

Marcel was just a stranger on the internet Lui met. Him and Lui didn’t know each other. Of course Marcel didn’t like him back. Marcel wanted something and someone better than Lui.

 

Lui continued to silently listen to Marcel, faking a tired voice whenever Marcel needed feedback but during the other moments, Lui let tears fall from his eyes and land on his sheets.

 

God, he was such a joke.


End file.
